Tales From Gaia
by K.E.Knapp
Summary: A collection of short stories. Contains OC pairings and is based on mine and Izumehime's roleplay/chats.
1. The Birth of a Man

** 1. The Birth of a Man.  


* * *

**

Candle flames flickered on the walls of the living room. Chris sat in his room, thought to have been asleep. He could see his parents arguing in the other room. His father wanted them to move back to Nibelheim or even to Midgar, where his father's younger brother lived. His father knew that the war with Wutai was drawing near their small home on the boarder of Wutai.

The other day, Chris had seen the horrors of war for himself. His older brother, Danel, had been taken by Wutain soldiers and murdered. Danel had been only a lowly infantryman, a grunt, but as Chris had seen the horrors of war he had also seen the glory.

He had seen Sephiroth himself as he raised his frightening long katana and avenged Danel.  
Chris looked out his window and into the small seaside town. He frowned; red-orange light could be seen near the town gate. The light grew closer, faster. Chris sprang up and ran into the living room, His startled parents looked at him.  
"The towns on fire!" he managed to stutter out. His father's face grew hard and serious, "Chris, take your mother and get out of here. I'll go and try to help the others."

Chris nodded and led his mother to the door. His father grabbed his arm, "Chris, you are twelve now, hardly a child anymore. I trust you to take care of your mother should anything happen."  
Chris nodded as his father handed him something cold and strange. He glanced down and saw his father's prized gunblade.

"Use it only when necessary."  
"Yes, father."  
"Good. Now go!"

Chris ran out of the house and to the dock where his mother stud waiting. Her brown shawl flowed in the smoky wind. Chris took his mother's hand and helped her into his family's small fishing boat. Untying it quickly, he pushed off and jumped into the boat.

Looking back, he saw only smoke and flames licking at his old home. There was no way his father could have made it. His mother sat at the end of the boat, crying. Chris refused to cry. He told his father he'd take care of his mother and he would keep his word. Chris looked down at the gunblade and then at his mother.

"We're going to Nibelheim."


	2. Even If the Marrow is Barren of promises

**2. Even If the Marrow is Barren of Promises  


* * *

**

A gentle breeze flowed through the Promised Land. The flowers swayed in the wind as if they were dancing. Jessie's brown hair flowed around her. She remembered when it was shorter, but she had grown it out because Cloud said it would look nice, He was right, of course.

Jessie smiled. Cloud, she missed him dearly. She missed him and Beth; they were her world. She missed holding her little girl while Cloud held both of them. She missed seeing their sky blue eyes as they begged her to make them hot chocolate.

Jessie wrapped her arms around herself. Sweet Gaia, she missed them. Being away from them, it felt like her heart was being ripped in two with someone's bare hands. She knew Tifa would watch over them, but she longed to be the one comforting them.

Jessie opened her sage green eyes and looked around. Aerith sat, tending to the delicate flowers that she had just planted. Her mother sat peacefully under and oak tree reading her favorite book. It was like they didn't know they were dead! Jessie looked down at the white hardback book in her lap. It had originally been a gift from Genesis for her birthday. There was one line that stud out from the passage more then the others:

"Even if the marrow is barren of promises,  
nothing will forestall my return."

It was that one part that always raised her hopes. She decided she would follow that line. A ruffle of feather s sounded beside her. Jessie looked over at her companion, which was a young phoenix. A thought formed in her head.

"I have a mission for you, my friend…"


	3. Experiment Jay

**3 Experiment Jay  


* * *

**

The room held an eerie blue glow. The sound of machines could be heard from the same room as well. The figure of a small girl floated in a tube of glowing blue liquid; her eyes closed. Her long black hair flowed around her small fragile form.

Hojo stood at a computer, calculating, "I wonder…If I inject Jenova cells and Cetra cells, will she survive?"

Silence answered the mad man. A small boy, about the age of three, sat watching Hojo walk over to a control panel and open the tube the girl was in. Picking the small girl up, he set her on a cold metal table and strapped her down tightly. Hojo filled two syringes with different liquids and walked over to the delicate fragile child. The girl opened her sad, dull, brown eyes and saw Hojo coming towards her.  
-The girl struggled against her bonds, but it was useless. Hojo smirked; he was enjoying her torture. The evil scientist presses down on her shoulder to hold her still and injected her with the substances. The small girl cried out in pain as Hojo laughed evilly while she began to lose consciousness.  
When the girl awoke, she panicked.

Where was she?

She couldn't remember anything, not even her name.

The girl looked into the nearby window of her cell. Her reflection startled her. Had she always had silver hair and glowing green eyes? The silver haired child looked over at the door as it opened. Hojo walk in,

"So, you're still alive."

"Where am I?" She weakly asked.

"In my lab, of course."

"Lab?"

"Don't you remember?"

The girl shook her head. Hojo smirked. She may have lost her memories, but perhaps kidnapping the daughter of an important AVALANCHE leader was well worth it.

Jaylin Inabi was his most interesting experiment yet.


	4. Favor

**4. Favor**

**

* * *

**

A tall man stud by the broad sword of his close friend, Zack Fair; his light sandy brown hair blew in the from far away, his glowing blue eyes could be seen scanning the area.

"Go to Edge…Eh…Zack, I wish I could know what you're wanting me to do…" the man spoke.  
The ghost of his friend appeared behind the man, "I wanted you to check on some friends for me…"

"Who?"

"Cloud and Alys."

"Alys Sinclair?"

"Yup."

"Damn, Zack, you know how to pick 'em."

Zack laughed while the man smiled, "Guess I should get going, huh Zack? Still got awhile till I get to Edge."

"Yeah… Oh! When you get there I suggest going to this little bar called Seventh Heaven."

"Will do," The man said as he began walking away. Zack called out, "Thanks, man!"

The man waved and walked into the setting sun.

When he arrived in Edge, he followed Zack's advice and went to Seventh Heaven. A tall girl with amber and brown hair and purple eyes sat at the bar as Tifa made some chocolate shake. The man walked over and sat a few seats down from the girl and ordered water. The girl looked at Tifa, "Aunty Tifa, when is uncle Cloud coming home?"

"He should be home soon, after all he'd never want to miss his favorite niece's birthday, and besides Vincent's with him."

The younger girl smiled when Tifa said Vincent's name.

"So," the man thought, "that little sneak sent me here cause he knew Cloud was here…"

The man looked up from his drink to see the two women looking at him. Had he said that out loud?  
The girl spoke up, "You know uncle Cloud?"

The man nodded, "Yeah, a friend introduced us."

"I see. I'm Amber."

"The name's Kunsel."

After the introductions, Cloud walked in with a vampire-like man and was talking with a rather short red haired woman with striking green eyes. Amber stood up and ran over to the vampire, "What'd ya get me?"

The man smiled gently, "It's a surprise."

Kunsel looked around,"Well, Zack, looks like they're doing just fine."


	5. The Surprise

**5. The Surprise  


* * *

**

This was it; the day she was finally turning double digits. Amber hopped out of bed and ran downstairs as fast as her small legs could take her. Vincent sat at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, as if it were any other day. Amber ran up to him, "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Today's my birthday!"

"Is it?"

"Yup!"

"Huh…"

"You're not acting excited like Yuffie did…"

Vincent looked at the girl. Her brilliant violet eyes looked into his deep crimson ones. Cloud walked into the kitchen, ruining the moment, "Hey, Vince, want to come do some deliveries with me?"

"Sure."

Amber's shoulders sagged. It was her birthday and no one seemed to care. Even Vincent acted like it was just another day and it made her sad. "It's not fair," she  
thought, "how come Denzel and Marlene get awesome birthdays and everyone doesn't care about mine?"

Amber sat at the table after Vincent and Cloud left. So far, it had to be the worst birthday ever.

A little bit later things started looking up. Her dad had come over and he acted as if it was the best day ever. Amber sipped at her chocolate shake that Tifa had given her. Kunsel, a man she had just met, sat a few seats down from her. *Cloud and Vincent walked in with her aunt Alys following. Amber got up and ran over to Vincent," What'd ya get me?"

Vincent smiled gently, "It's a surprise."

Amber pouted and Vincent chuckled.

Being who she was, Amber bugged Vincent about his gift and was only given the same reply time after time, "Wait." It was almost twelve now; she was tired of waiting.

Vincent sat on his bed, he had surprisingly taken off his cape as well. Amber stormed up to him, "_Now_ can I have my present?"  
Vincent chuckled as he reached into his pocket and handed her a small box. Amber excitedly pulled off the paper and opened it. Inside held a necklace. The necklace was adorned with a charm of a certain three headed dog with red gems for eyes. "It's beautiful, V."  
A smile graced the man's lips. He had been worried she wouldn't like it. Amber attempted to put the necklace on, but Vincent took it from her small hands and put it on her. Amber smiled and hugged Vincent, "Thanks, V."

"You're welcome, Amber," He said while hugging back.

It was most definitely worth waiting for.


	6. To Overcome Thy Fear

**To Overcome Thy Fear  


* * *

**

"Angel," Director Lazard spoke, "I have a new assignment for you."

Angel looked up at Lazard. In his hand he held a classic manila folder. Off to his side, however, was a nervous little second class. Angel had just come back from the war in Wutai, the battle she fought was the bloodiest and most victorious, was that why he was nervous? Or was it because he was still a young teenager and she was an older woman?

"Angel, meet your new student, Kunsel," Lazard's voiced pulled her from her thoughts.  
"Hello Kunsel," she spoke gently. The poor kid was already shaking. "He'll be fun to teach," Angel thought.

Angel sat in the training room waiting for Kunsel to come back with her much beloved coffee. After two months, Angel and Kunsel had gotten to know each other better. Kunsel didn't shake nervously near her and she no longer has as much patience around him. Kunsel also learned that Angel was supposed to be a woman in disguise as a man; only him, Angeal, and Genesis saw through it. Angel had learned tips from Kunsel on how to be more like a man; not that she took them.

Kunsel ran into the training room and quickly closed and locked the door, "Gaia, Angel. Your boyfriend is a giant pansy!"

"You bashed LOVELESS in front of him, didn't you?"

"No…"

"Kunsel…"

"Fine, yes."

"You idiot."

Kunsel pouted and handed the woman her coffee. Just as she was about to take a sip, her PHS began to ring. Quickly, she answered, "Angel here."

"Angel, we need you and Kunsel in Wutai. I will be going with you," Sephiroth's commanding voice said. Angel rolled her eyes, "We have a mission."

Kunsel simply nodded and followed her to the hanger.

Once there, they hopped into the chopper and sat down, Angel was sipping eagerly at her coffee. Their pilot scrunched up his nose, "Damnit, yo. Now my baby smells like coffee."

Even before they landed, Angel could see why they were needed. Sephiroth jumped off the chopper first. Angel could see Kunsel shaking; this was his first real battle. Angel put her hand on the teen's shoulder as a form of comfort. Kunsel jumped out of the chopper and tried to calm his nerves, He couldn't let Angel down. She was the only first class left who would mentor him. He was practically pushed upon her and she still held her patience with him. Kunsel gripped his sword tighter. Angel walked past him and stood next to Sephiroth. The Wutain already knew they were screwed, but when they saw Angel they began to quiver. But despite the fact they'd get brutally murdered, they charged at them. Kunsel watched Angel; her moves were graceful as if she were dancing.

But even the most graceful ballerina can stumble and fall.

Angel found herself cornered and standing back to back with Sephiroth, Her katanas stuck out of a nearby boulder; she was weaponless. Kunsel began to panic. He couldn't let his mentor die, but he couldn't stand the thought of killing. Angel knew he was scared of it, but much to her surprise, he faced his fear. Angel watched in shock as Kunsel fought off the enemies surrounding her and Sephiroth. Even said general was shocked. Kunsel kept it from his mind that he was killing mere men and boys.

Angel walked up to the boulder and pulled out her katanas. The Wutain soldiers lay strewn around the battle field; not a single man left alive. Kunsel no longer shook, but his face was a pasty white, Angel walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Good job, kid."

Kunsel nodded.  
Angel looked around to see if anyone was looking. After seeing nobody was, Angel leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Thanks."


	7. The Red Dress

**The Red Dress  


* * *

  
**

Vincent sat upon his silk clad bed. His signature weapon, Cerberus, sat on his nightstand. Vincent sighed; he had done something greatly foolish. He had agreed to spend time with Amber. *Normally it would not have bothered him. The little girl intrigued him; even Chaos was entertained by the small child. However, this night he was suppose to meet with an informant at a rather expensive restaurant. This meeting was crucial; the informant had information on the only family he had left, his step-sister, Akira Rose Blackhart Valentine.

Vincent had often wondered why she had kept her father's last name; she replied that it served as a reminder of the man who had wronged her and her mother.

A small giggle pulled Vincent out of his thoughts. Amber stood in front of him; her hair was pulled back in her usual ponytail with the one piece of hair that stuck up, but the ponytail was tied with ribbon instead of her usual ponytail holder. She also wore a well fitted dress that matched his headband. Vincent smiled at her and stood up. Amber fixed Vincent's tie; she had no problem reaching it, she was tall for her age.

"Thank you, Amber."

"You're welcome, V."

Vincent smiled, took her hand, and headed downstairs. They were the only ones here, so they continued on without and obstacles.

A man could be seen sipping his wine when Vincent and Amber arrived. The man saw them and stood up, "Mr. Valentine, it's a pleasure to meet you in person."  
Vincent merely nodded. The man then turned his attention to Amber, "And who might this beautiful young lady be?"

"Amber Sinclair, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me Daren."

Amber smiled sweetly and nodded. Vincent watched the man carefully, "I believe we have some things to discuss."

"Oh! But of course!"

The three of them sat down and the men began to talk. Amber sipped her water and listened to the older men; only speaking when spoken to.

Vincent had to admit, Reno did a good job at teaching manners, if only he could use them himself.  
After the men finished their discussion, they stood up and shook hands, Amber stood beside Vincent, her head reaching the base of his neck, Amber and Vincent walked away. The girl looked up and her tall, dark companion, "Where are we going now?"

"Home."

"Oh."

The crowd outside the restaurant picked up and the two struggled to stay by each other's side. Amber was suddenly pulled away, her red dress was a beacon amongst the sea of black.

Amber looked around and took in her surroundings. She had been her before. The first week she had went to live with her uncle, she had been kidnapped by the Tsviets and had been taken her here. Had she been taken again?

As if answering her question, Rosso the Crimson walked in. "Well, well, if it isn't dear Valentine's little girl," she practically sang in her thick Romanian accent. Amber merely looked at the mad woman while holding back her panic. Rosso smirked, walked closer to Amber, and grabbed the girl's chin, "Your eyes are like little televisions. They show _everything_ you're feeling."

"Get away from her," a familiar voice demanded.

Rosso stepped away from Amber, "Ah…Vincent Valentine. It's been awhile…I'd say…oh…five years?"  
Vincent jumped off of the ledge he was standing on and pinned Rosso to the wall, "Come near her again and you'll wish it was longer."  
Rosso simply laughed, "My, my, dearest Vincent. You're ever so protective of that weak little child."  
Vincent narrowed his eyes as Rosso smirked.

"You know, dear Valentine. Red is such a flattering colour for the girl."

Rosso snapped her finger and the room began to fill with Deepground soldiers. Amber let her panic show when she realized their guns were aimed at her. However, when a bright red glow flashed, a feeling of comfort rushed through her. Quickly, one by one the soldiers fell. Then Amber saw him. Vincent had told her of the Chaos demon, but Amber never saw Chaos as a demon; he had always been there to save her. Chaos, or now Vincent, walked over to Amber and did away with the ropes binding her to a chair. Amber stood up and hugged the man. Vincent hugged back tightly, glad she was alright, There was one thing bothering him tough.

Rosso was right. Red was very flattering on Amber.


	8. Past Life

**Past Life  


* * *

**

Reno walked down the street. In just three more years, he'd be eligible to take the exams to be a Turk. Reno sighed, three years was a long ways away. Reno simply continued walking home.

When he walked in, he was surprised to see his mother home. Usually, she was working at the bakery his gramps owned. What surprised him the most, though, was that she was talking to the leader of the Turks. In fact, they were laughing as if best friends!

Reno walked in, acting as if he didn't notice and headed straight for the kitchen, so he could eavesdrop without getting caught.

"Was that Reno?"

"Yes, that was him. He's home rather early though…"

"Well, if he's anything like you, then maybe he got suspended."

"Maybe…I often worry he's to much like me…"

"I can see how that would be a problem, Alisha."

"Oh hush up, Veld," Reno's mother snapped.

Veld chuckled. Alisha looked out the window, "How's Abigail been?"  
Veld groaned, "It's as if you never left. She began acting just like you, even calling herself Gunn now."

"Gunn….it fits her."

"Yesterday, she set of the fire alarm when she set fire to her paperwork, before that she stopped up the toilets in the girls' bathroom trying to flush it all away. Today she just threw it out the window and almost buried poor Tseng."

Alisha laughed, "Gaia, I miss that kid. I wish I could come back…"

"You still can…"

"You know I can't, Veld."

Reno blinked, why did his mom sound so sad? Why'd she quit being a Turk?

Veld sighed, "You can't blame me for trying. It's not the same without you. Even though he wont admit it, even Tseng misses you."

"He just misses my cooking."

Veld chuckled, "Perhaps."  
Alisha just smiled and shook her head.

"I guess I should get going. Good bye, Alisha."

"You make it sound like you're leaving forever. Heh. See ya, Veld."

Veld nodded and waved before walking out.

Reno blinked. Since when was his mom a Turk?


	9. Mother Dearest

**Mother Dearest  


* * *

**

Chris stood next to the large window. Nibelheim could be seen in the distance. Chris looked over at his girlfriend, Alexis, and smiled. Alexis was curled up on the couch wearing one of his sweaters. The faint smell of cigarette smoke made Chris look up at his best friend, Roy Highwind. Roy was the youngest nephew of the Jenova War hero, Cid Highwind. They were almost exactly alike, Roy and Cid, the only difference was Roy still smoked, but didn't cuss as much as Cid.  
Chris sat down next to Alexis, who in turn snuggled into him. Roy made a gagging sound as Chris put his arm around her, causing Chris to roll his eyes. It would still take awhile to reach his childhood home.

Chris could already smell the scent of Chocobos before Roy's prized airship landed. Alexis, now awake, stood beside him, shaking slightly. Chris took hold of her hand. Roy walked up behind them after the airship landed, "Well what are we waiting for? The foods getting' cold!"  
The trio began to mosey to Chris' mother's home.

Chris had not been joking when he said his mom and Tifa had been close friends. They were exactly alike! When Chris and them walked in, it was as if they were staring at a blond version of Tifa. There were other differences besides being blond, such as being shorter and having a smaller chest.

Chris walked over to the woman and hugged her, "Hey mom."  
The woman hugged back, "Chris! It's about damn time you showed up!"

"Sorry, blame Roy."

The accused poked his head out of the kitchen, "It's not my fault you decided to bring your girlfriend!"

"Roy, you showed up half an hour after we got on your airship."

Roy pouted and went back into the kitchen. Chris' mother turned to Alexis and smiled, "You must be Alexis. I've heard a lot about you."  
Alexis smiled back, "Good things, I hope."

"Of course! I don't think Chris knows how to say anything bad about you…"

Chris just smiled and shook his head. And he was worried they wouldn't get along. They were talking as if they were close sisters.


	10. Haylee

**Haylee  


* * *

**

Sephiroth and Angeal knew something was off when their best friend, Genesis, kept messing up the lines of LOVELESS. But, whenever they asked about it, he'd deny anything was wrong. They had been plotting ways to get Genesis to talk, In fact, that's what they were doing now.

Sephiroth and Angeal looked down at the small feminine second. He, or rather she, was tied and cornered on the couch in the SOLDIER lounge. Both men were oblivious to the sound of footsteps coming up behind them. The second looked at the two first classes, "I'm telling you! I don't know anything!"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "You lie."

A shy timid voice sounded behind him, "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Genesis?"  
Sephiroth looked at the owner of the voice and, without thinking, answered, "He should be in his office."

The second piped up, "Two rights and a left!"

The owner of the voice, a small woman with a large stomach, thanked them and went to find Genesis.  
Sephiroth looked Angeal, "Who was that?"

"Haylee Concove. Her dad works with Genesis'."

The second spoke up again, "She's Geney's girlfriend."

Sephiroth glared at the second, but Angeal stood there thinking, "Wait she's Genesis' girlfriend?"

"Yup," The second answered.

"And she's pregnant…"

"It would appear so, sir."

A silence fell upon the trio before the two firsts sprinted to their friend's office, leaving the poor second to hobble there.  
Genesis and Haylee were just talking when the door slammed open.

"You're going to be a father?" A chorus of voices asked before the tied up second fell to the ground with a thud.

An awkward silence fell upon the office before Haylee started laughing. Genesis simply sighed, "And this is why I didn't tell you two- why is Angel tied up?"

Angeal and Sephiroth smiled evilly and dragged Angel away, "No reason…"  
Angel simply wore an "Oh shit" face and wasn't heard from after a few weeks.


	11. Torn

**Torn** (continuation of Haylee)

* * *

Genesis sat in his seat on the chopper. He was restless; just last night Haylee had been stricken ill with a fever. To make things worse, she was due any day now.

Angel sat next to Genesis, separating him from Sephiroth and Angeal, as well as Zack Fair, a new SOLDIER who started following Angel and the first classes.

Genesis looked out the window; they were going to Banora, so that he could be with Haylee. Everyone else just didn't want him to be alone.  
Two hours went by before the chopper landed. Genesis got out of the fly contraption and rushed to his home.

Haylee was laying down on her and Genesis' bed when said man walked in. The red clad man walked over to her and sat down besides her, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, though Chloe's getting restless."

Genesis chuckled and pulled his ill lover into his arms, "I think she's going to be just like her mother. Beautiful and energetic."

"Not to mention stubborn, like her father."  
Genesis chuckled again. Even when dangerously ill, she still managed to make him smile and laugh. Haylee leaned into Genesis, "I'm scared…What if something happens and she doesn't make it?"

Genesis stroked her hair, "I highly doubt that will happen. You're a strong woman, Haylee. You'll both be fine."

Haylee smiled, "Good, cause I think my water just broke."

Genesis paced back and forth in front of his bedroom door. His mother was helping Haylee give birth. Zack and Angel's head followed Genesis' movements. Sephiroth merely looked at a picture of the three first classes while Angeal helped Genesis' father in the back of the house.

Genesis flinched every time he heard Haylee scream. The sudden sound of a baby crying made everyone stop and look at the closed door. Mrs. Rhapsodos stepped out of the room and looked at her son, a strange look was in her eyes, "She wants to see you, Genesis."  
The young man nodded and walked into the room. Haylee laid back and weakly held onto the fragile being just brought into this world, "Hey."

Genesis sat next to her again, "Hey…"  
The small child looked at the red man. Haylee smiled and handed her to Genesis, "Told you it would be a girl."

"Yeah, you did."

Haylee smiled again and yawned. Genesis chuckled as his daughter copied her mother.  
"Get some rest, Haylee."

Haylee nodded and closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Gen."

Genesis leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

After a few minutes, Genesis noticed something was wrong. Haylee wasn't moving. Genesis reached over and gently shook her, "Haylee?"  
After not receiving an answer, he tried again, "Haylee!"  
Again, no answer. Genesis checked her wrist for a pulse and felt his blood run cold. How could this happen? She was _just _here; she was just _talking_ to him for Pete's sake!

The small child, still huddled safely in Genesis' arms, awoke when she felt something cold and wet drop onto her cheek. Looking up, the girl saw what would be her first memory. Genesis sat there shaking, pain-filled tears fell from his mako blue eyes. Only one word came from the first class. One word; a name. _Her_ name.

"Haylee…"


	12. Homecoming

**Homecoming  


* * *

**

Wind swept through the empty town. Rain was due to start coming down anytime now. Thunder and lightning raced through the open sky.

A small boy, with spiky dark brown hair and frosty blue eyes, stood with his face and palms pressed against the window, "Man…now I can't go out to play…"  
The boy's mother looked at him, "Zack, get away from those windows. I haven't cleaned then yet."

"But you just washed them yesterday."

"Zackary…"

"Yes, ma'am."

Zack moved away from the window and walked up to his room. His bedroom was covered in SOLDIER merchandise. Posters of SOLDIER first classes and other personnel clothed his walls.

His favorite poster hung next to his bed. It was his favorite for a good reason too.  
The poster was of SOLDIER 1st class, Lumar Fair; Zack's older cousin.

Lumar was off fighting in Wutai at the moment. Sometimes Zack would just sit there looking at the poster wondering how Lumar was.

Lumar had stayed with Zack and his parents for a long while. His own parents fought a lot and Lumar moved out to get away from it.

Zack sighed, he missed his cousin.

Even from where he was sitting, Lumar could hear the sound of a sword being used. Looking around he saw only his troops laying about resting and drinking water. Lumar got up and went to check it out. Upon finding the sound, Lumar found an old senile SOLDIER swinging his blade at a young Wutain girl, who was obviously trying to protect her younger sister.

The sound of metal meeting metal rang out in the area. The SOLDIER looked at Lumar and narrowed his eyes, "Dirty Wutain slugs! Die!"

The old man swung at Lumar, catching his off guard and cut him deeply from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. Lumar immediately lost feeling in his arm and carefully transferred his sword to his other hand. The old SOLDIER swung again, but was stopped mid-swing by a sword stabbing through his middle. Lumar looked at the new person and saw glowing blue eyes and a red jacket.

It was his student, Genesis.

Lumar nodded in thanks and turned to the Wutain girls, who shrank back. Lumar smiled kindly at them and sat on a nearby rock. The youngest girl hesitantly began to walk up to him. Lumar looked at her. The girl held a guilty look and held out a fire materia. It was then he realized he was missing that same materia. Chuckling, he gently took it from the girl, "Thank you."

The girl smiled and also held out the strip of material he used to tie his long hair back. Lumar smiled, "Keep it. I'm sure it looks better on you."

"Arigato, SOLDIER-san."

Lumar smiled, "You're welcome, little white rose."

Lumar stood up and messed up the child's hair. Her older sister still watched him carefully. Genesis waited patiently for Lumar. Together, the two walked back to camp.  
Zack sat on his bed and looked out the window. Rain was now pouring hard outside. Zack jumped as lightning struck nearby. But it was not the lightning that startled him. Glowing blue eyes could be seen off in the distance. Zack ran downstairs and opened the front door. Now he could see it was two figures coming towards his house. The boy ignored his scolding mother and ran towards the figures. One of the figures, who was leaning on the other, began to chuckle as Zack ran to them shouting, "Lumar!"

Lumar had Genesis stop as Zack practically tackled Lumar, who was thankful he was too short to reach and bump his wound, "Hey, kid."

"You're back!"

"Really? I thought I was still in Wutai…"

Zack pouted as Lumar messed up his hair. Zack's mother stood in the doorway, "Well don't just stand there! You'll get sick!"

Lumar smiled as Zack took his hand and began dragging him and Genesis inside. He had to admit it was nice being home.


	13. Accidents Happen

**Accidents Happen**

* * *

Normally waking up early was abhorred by the average child, but then again, Angel wasn't the average child. Angel was the daughter of SOLDIER legend, 1st class Angelus Strife. She was even named after him. Angel got up and dressed and ran downstairs. Evelyn, her mother, was making breakfast when she reached the last step and tripped, but as usual, she never landed because her father would always swoop her up and put her on his shoulders. *Evelyn smiled when she saw them, "Good morning, you two."

Angel smiled and rested her head on her father's, "Morning mommy~"

Angelus set Angel down and kissed his wife, "Morning, hun. And how are we today?"

Evelyn rested her hand on her stomach, "We're fine. He's getting restless though."

Angelus chuckled, "I'd imagine. He must be about ready to come out."

Angel smiled and ate her breakfast. She was excited, she always wanted a little brother, He was expected to be born on her birthday, but she didn't mind sharing. After all, it was just a day of the year. There were 364 other days she could have.

Angelus quickly ate and left for work. Angel knew they were supposed to be inspecting the nearby mako reactor.

Angel sat in the chocobo pasture waiting for the other SOLDIERs to leave. She was going to follow them, As Angelus and his squadron took off, so did Angel. They weren't all SOLDIERs she noticed. One was a ShinRa scientist. He held a face that would scare even the bravest of children. She could easily tell, he was not one to be bothered.

Angel watched the men take off and stealthily followed after. It was not long after leaving when they arrived at the reactor. Angelus, not seeing the sense in bringing so many men, had the SOLDIERs stationed outside to stand guard as the scientist wandered in.

Angel knew it would be a bad idea to follow, but did so anyways. Glowing blue mako lit the room that she had walked into. The walkway was old and narrow, someone could easily fall, but Angel paid no heed.

Angelus stood near, looking bored. Hojo, the scientist, had told him to wait there.  
Angel climbed easily across the walkway. Without even thinking she began to climb down the haphazardly hung stairs. She didn't even see the missing portion after the stairs.

Angelus saw her and began to run to save her, but it was too late.

Angel had fallen, her eyes were wide.

She would have made the gap if she had jumped.

But she always tripped on the last step and this time her dad could not catch her in time.


	14. Friends

**Friends  


* * *

**

Akira walked close along the sides of the canyon. Her mission was not hard, but boring. It's simply recon, Vincent told her.

Akira huffed, why did Vincent get all the interesting missions like guarding Hojo and his wife, when she was doing "simply recon"?

A set of foot prints caught her eyes. The prints seemed to stop at the wall, but she knew better then that. She was a Turk after all.  
Akira walked up to the wall and felt around for something out of the ordinary.

Apparently it _was_ just a wall.

Looking up, however, she saw the prints continue upwards and began climbing.  
After pulling herself up, Akira looked around. An opening to a cave stood before her and beckoned her to walk in, and that's what she did. The cave was dark and dry. In the back of the cave sat a young cub. Akira couldn't tell if it was a lion or a wolf, "Hello?"

The cub looked at her, "You're not mommy."

"No, 'fraid not."

The cub stepped back, Akira noticed and crouched down, "I won't hurt you…"

"I don't know you."

Akira smiled, "My name is Akira Blackhart Valentine. You?"

"Nanaki. You have a long name…"

"Yeah, I know. It's mostly my last names though…"

"Last names?"

"Yeah, like a family name."

"Oh."

Akira smiled at the cub. Slowly, Nanaki walked up to her. Akira reached out her hand and stroked his red orange fur. A purr like sound came from the small beast. The sound make Akira giggle. Nanaki looked up at the black haired woman, "Will you be my friend?"

"Of course, Nanaki."

Nanaki grinned, he had made his very first friend.


	15. Taken

**Taken**

* * *

The sound of a water fountain could be heard in the distance. Birds perched upon the concrete base. A small blond girl sat nearby watching them. Her loose white sundress stood out amongst the blood red roses growing where she hid. Rufus ShinRa, newly turned nine, walked past reading. The girl sprung out of her hiding place and tackled the older boy. Rufus smiled down at the girl, "So that's where you where."

"Yup! Did I scare you, big brother?"

A chuckle escaped Rufus, "Of course, Lynn."

Lynn grinned and held and accomplished look. Rufus held back a frown, "Mother and Father are looking for you. They want to talk to you."  
Lynn looked up at her beloved older brother, "About the bad men?"

"I don't know, Lynn."

Lynn held Rufus' hand as he led her to their father's office. He knew exactly what they wanted to talk to her about, and it was about the Wutains, or "bad men" as Lynn called them.

Lynn stopped just outside the large doors. Rufus gently squeezed her hand and opened the door for her. Hesitantly, she stepped in, "Daddy? You wanted to see me?"

President ShinRa looked up and looked at the small child. Lynn just sat there patiently waiting.

"Your mother and I are sending you to Wutai."

Lynn's eyes widened in fear, "What? Why?"

"You need to get over your fear of Wutains. Fear is weakness and will get you nowhere."

Lynn kept quiet. She had spoken out of term, and though he didn't show it, she knew he was angry. President ShinRa looked back at the girl, "You may go."

Lynn quickly walked out and ran to her room. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here, with Rufus. She could easily get over her fear without having to go to Wutai. Lynn laid on her bed and hugged her pillow. She didn't even know when she was suppose to leave.

It was the middle of the night when Lynn woke up. The blades of a chopper could be heard easily in the stillness of the night. So she'd be leaving soon. Lynn got up and tiptoed quietly into Rufus' room. The nine year old was still asleep when Lynn crawled onto his bed and laid next him. Footsteps filled the hallway. Lynn closed her eyes and cuddled into her sleeping older brother, her small fist gripped his pajamas tightly. A door, just a bit farther down, opened.

"She's not in her."

"Of course not, yo. Prolly heard us coming and went into her brother's room."

"You get Lynn. I'll get her stuff."

"Hmph, fine, yo."

One set of footsteps continued on and stopped just outside Rufus' door. Lynn buried her face in Rufus' shirt. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with her big brother.

The door quietly opened and the footfalls, now silent, neared her. Lynn could feel two hands trying to gently ease her grip on Rufus, but she rebelled. However, the person trying to get her wasn't what they were for no reason. Lynn felt herself being picked up and began to panic, "Rufus!"

The called boy awoke, but could do nothing as one of his father's Turks carried away his little sister. He felt his heart drop as he watched Lynn struggle against the female Turk. His parents said it would be good for her. They already had everything planed out; where she would stay, for how long, who she would be staying with. But knowing this didn't help. He didn't want his little sister to leave. She was his only friend.

And now she was gone for Gaia knows how long.


	16. Forgotten

It was cold. Rain beat down on the old window as thunder crashed and lightning streaked across the sky.

Robin looked at the old picture of her and the rest of AVALANCHE. Her eyes rested on a certain person, a man who had caused her much misery and happiness.

She had been only five years old then. Thought she been only a child at the time, she held strong feelings for the older man, that carried over into the present. She admired him, adored him. If he asked her to fight Sephiroth alone, then she would have.

Looking back on all of it now made her realize how foolish she was. She should have listened to everyone else and moved on. Now she had made things awkward between them. She had told him she felt and had been rejected. Honestly, she expected it. He was married now and she couldn't see them splitting up any time soon. It still hurt deep inside, but she knew how to grin and bear it.

Robin hugged her knees as a loud crash of thunder filled the heavy air. There were many times were she wished Cloud was with her and not Tifa. Anger and sadness filled her at the other woman's name. Robin envied her to a point where it could be considered hatred. It wasn't of course. Robin saw her as an older sister and though she'd never say it, was glad Cloud found someone nice like her.

Robin wondered what would have happened if she had stayed in Midgar all those years. Sure it wouldn't have been as fun, but it would have saved her a great deal of pain. If she had stayed she wouldn't have fallen for Cloud or worry over if he'll forget her.  
Being forgotten, that was her greatest fear and strength. That fear of being a lost memory fueled her desire to be a hero. Heroes are never forgotten. When Cloud had stopped answering his phone, she went to Midgar and joined an organization to help children with Geostigma , but being a dying child's hero wasn't enough. The organization wasn't well known then either. When the remnants appeared, Robin was there to fight alongside Cloud and them, but nothing changed between them. They were "just friends."

She tried again when Deepground attacked. She had stumbled into Vincent while he was in the WRO headquarters and decided to follow and help. Of course that still didn't work.

Robin sighed and rested the picture on her nightstand. Maybe she shouldn't have gone with. It would have ended up with her not getting hurt.

Maybe…

Just maybe she _should_ be forgotten.


	17. Nightmares

**Nightmares  


* * *

**

Sephiroth stood in front of a large window that overlooked all of Midgar. He was in his old SOLDIER dorm, but he couldn't remember getting there. Last he remembered, he was lying in bed with his wife.

Sephiroth heard the door open and quick silent strides towards him. At first he thought it was his wife, because of the sound of a long coat, but when the arms that embraced him tightly showed to be manlier and the jacket was dark pink (faded red, what have you) instead of the worn out black his beloved Angel wore, Sephiroth knew it was not Angel in the slightest.

Sephiroth turned to face Genesis to ask him what the hell he was doing, but was stopped when rough lips captured his. Sephiroth tried to pull away immediately, but his body refused to listen. Instead he looked at the shorter leather clad man.  
Genesis smiled gently at him, "Bella wants you to tuck her in."

Sephiroth bolted upright, drenched in sweat.  
'What the Hell had just happened?', Sephiroth thought.  
Looking to his right he saw his blond wife still sleeping and sighed.  
"Daddy? Are you okay?" A small voice asked.  
Sephiroth looked at the little girl that was walking towards him and pulled him into his lap when she got closer, " Yes, Eve. Daddy just had a bad dream."

One that will hopefully never_** EVER **_come back.


	18. Stormy Weather

**18. Stormy Weather**

* * *

Angel laid relaxed in her bed while thunder and lightning crashed outside. She had just gotten Cloud and Cassie to go to bed. The poor things were terrified of the storm.

Angel had just closed her eyes when lightning struck the tree in the middle of their chocobo pasture. A large boom of thunder shook the house and made the teenaged blond jump. Angel's door quickly opened and showed a teary eyes Cloud holding his prized stuffed chocobo. Angel stood up and walked over to him, "Hey, it's okay…"  
"I know…I wanted to check on you."

Angel smiled at the small boy's obvious lie, "Well, I appreciate you checkin' up on me, but you should be in bed."  
Cloud tightly hugged her leg "Please don't make me go to bed alone!"  
Angel picked him up and sat him on her bed, "I won't."

Angel lied down next to Cloud and looked into his large green eyes. Cloud snuggled up closer and hugged her tightly as thunder struck again.  
Angel chuckled, "It's not that scary. You know, the last time we had a storm this bad the barn caught on fire."

Cloud tilted his head interested. Angel smiled, "Dad and I had to go in there to save all the chocobos too."

The small boy's eyes widened even more, "Is that where all your scars came from?"  
"Some. Yes."

Cloud looked up into the older girl. He could see a secret and sadness in her eyes, "What happened?"  
"While I was in the barn, lumber had begun to fall. I was trying to get Old Sam out of his stall and after he ran out, a large piece of roof fell on top of me. Hell, if it wasn't for dad, I'd be dead now."

Angel could feel her brother's amazed gaze. Thunder rolled father away and lightning became scarce. Looking down at Cloud, she saw him fast asleep. Angel smiled sadly.

Maybe one day she'd tell him the other story, but would he think of her the same way?


	19. Monsters

**19. Monsters  
**

* * *

Soft footfalls fell upon the rough wooden floor. Each step quitter then the last, so no one would awaken.

Angel looked around nervously in the dark, waiting for when something would jump out at her. Still looking around, Angel could see dim light coming from under the door to the room next to hers and went to it.

Quietly and slowly, the young girl walked into the room. A young and bored Vincent Valentine laid down on his crimson clad bed, reading. Angel walked up to said bed and climbed in, laying besides the older man. Feeling the change in weight, Vincent looked at the smaller person, "What are you doing?"

"I had a nightmare," replied the little girl.

"Again?"

Angel nodded and scooted closer to him. Vincent sat down his book on the nearby nightstand, "What was it about this time?"

"Monsters. They were big and scary and had glowing blue eyes like daddy."

Vincent frowned but replied, "Don't worry, Angel. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"Except Hojo and fiends."

"Yes, except Hojo and fiends."

Angel smiled tiredly and yawned. Her eyes began to droop when the man ordered her to sleep.  
Once she was asleep, Vincent sighed. Angel was still a child and unaware of all the real monsters. Though it amused Vincent, how Angel wasn't afraid of Hojo, the worst monster of all.

Ever since Angelus, Angel's father, brought her here for treatment after she fell into a pool of pure mako, Angel had done nothing but make Hojo's life horrid. Sometimes it seemed as if she was unafraid of everything, then the nightmares would start up.  
Ever since Hojo began giving her injections of Cetra cells, Angel would have bad dreams about monsters hurting her. Vincent didn't mind comforting the frightened child, but he wished desperately that he could make these monsters leave her alone when he wasn't near.

But until then, he'd just have to settle for comforting her at night.


	20. Daddy's Little Girl pt 1: Sara

20. Daddy's Little Girl pt. 1: Sara

Sara could still remember the day her parents split up.  
She could still remember seeing the pain in their eyes from when they were arguing.  
Sara often wondered if, perhaps, her parents had over reacted and blown things out of proportion.  
It was too late, however, to find out if they could ever get back together now; both were now with other people.

The first few weeks of her parents being apart, her father, Tseng, would often make time in his busy schedule just so they could spend time together.  
To Sara, her dad was more than just her dad, he was her hero.  
Her dad was everything she wanted to be and more.  
He was kind, gentle, highly respected, understanding, and extremely patient. Not to mention skilled in the ninja arts.  
Sara remembered trying to learn, but back then she was not good at all.

Not even a month later, Tseng stopped coming to see Sara.  
It was sudden and unexpected.  
She remembered sitting patiently at her favorite swing set until dark, just waiting for her daddy to come see her. Sometimes her step-father would wait with her, not wanting her to get lonely.  
Sara had kept this up even in high school.

At least until the incident happened.

It was dark that night. A light shower of rain had begun to fall causing mist to form and make the surrounding area creepy and darker. Sara sat at her usual place with a distant look in her sad, honey brown eyes. The street lights had only just flickered on. Everyone else had left to return home, not wanting to get caught in the rain or lost in the eerie mist. Sara would have too, had she not locked herself out and had been waiting hopelessly for Tseng.

The rain soon began to fall harder, drowning out small soft sounds, such as stealthy footsteps moving swiftly towards Sara.

Before Sara could even blink, she felt rough hands grab onto her from behind. All she could see before darkness took over, was the bleach blonde hair of her attacker and his cruel green eyes.

When Sara woke up, she found herself bound and in pain. Darkness surrounded her even after she opened her teary eyes. Struggling against the chains that trapped her arms together, she recognized the sound of a man her age chuckling.

"I see you're finally awake," the man said.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

Sara could hear the man walk closer. She couldn't tell how close he was until she felt smooth, cold metal against the pale skin of her neck.

"Your kind ain't welcome here, princess."

"G-get away from me," Sara fearfully demanded.

"Ain't happenin'."

Sara felt the man's blade pull closer to her throat and warm liquid roll down to her shirt line. Fear and panic filled the teenaged girl's being.  
Sara reeled back and bashed her head against her attacker's face, making him release her. Sara ran away from the man, frantically searching for an exit. It wasn't long for her hand to get cut on the doorknob to the outside world. Quickly, Sara threw open the door and ran out.

She remembered reaching her favorite swing set and falling before it.  
She remembered seeing the retreating form of her father and then more darkness.

But before she fell unconscious, she remembered saying, "Daddy…d-daddy, don't go…"


	21. Daddy's Little Girl pt 2: Angel

21. Daddy's Little Girl pt. 2: Angel

The smell of fresh hey and chocobos lingered in the air. The sun gleamed off of the emerald grass. Looking around, Angel checked over her family's chocobos. They were their pride and joy.

Angelus watched Angel while smiling.  
She really had grown during her recovery from her mako poisoning. Although, he could tell there was something haunting her.  
Her once smiling brown eyes had become troubled and emotionally scarred mako blue eyes.

He remembered when she had finally come home from the ShinRa mansion; tears ran down the young girl's pale face. He remembered how at night, she would have the most graphic nightmares.

Then came Cloud and Cassie.

Angel instantly clicked to the two infant twins, but mostly Cloud. At night when they would start crying, it was Angel who would rush to them. Angelus and Evelyn couldn't complain; they got more sleep.  
Angelus remembered walking into the nursery one night and seeing Angel fast asleep in the rocking chair holding a peaceful looking Cloud safely in her arms.  
They remained the same way even as they grew up.

Angel and Cloud amused their parents. Wherever Angel went, so did Cloud clutching her long jacket. You could easily yell Cloud looked up to his big sister.  
When Cloud was three, he had taken Angel's long jacket, thinking it had magical powers, and tried to jump off the top railing of their fence. Thankfully, both Angel and Angelus were nearby.

They were a happy little family, save their Uncle Liam. Liam despised his brother Angelus.  
He had everything Liam ever wanted: A loving wife, beautiful children, a charming little house, and not to mention respect from everyone. Angelus and Liam would constantly get into arguments.  
It got to it's worst point when Angel was eleven.

Angel and Angelus were on their way home from the more distant village of Gongaga. Angel was clutching a small velvet bag close to her chest. Inside the bag was a chocobo egg. It was a gift for Cloud, whose birthday was arriving soon.

It was starting to get dark by the time they could see the outskirts of Nibelheim.  
Angelus lit a fire as the sun began to set. Angel sat next to the small blaze, still holding onto the chocobo egg.  
Fog began to roll in and damped everything. Angelus leaned back against a nearby boulder, totally relaxed.  
Angel, however, remained fully alert, the fog creeping her out.

Perhaps Angel had been right to be paranoid. After all, monsters loved to hide in fog and other eerie places.

Angelus had begun to nod off and become unaware of his surroundings. Only Angel picked up the sound of heavy footsteps and the clank of metal. The young girl sat up straighter and held Cloud's egg closer to her. A shadow could now be seen towering over a large bush.

Moonlight shone off of a metallic object. Angel didn't have time to take a closer look before she was pushed over, but then again, she didn't need one. Angel could hear the ring of the horrid gun echo off of the trees and rocks.

Angel felt a warm liquid on her and, with wide eyes, looked at the gun wielder only for her eyes to widen even more. Liam stood in the bush looking at Angelus with a look of surprise. Had he not meant to shoot him?

Angelus lay slumped over next to Angel, blood pouring from a fatal wound in his chest. Liam ran away to Gaia knows where. Angel looked at her father whose eyes were both closed.

"Daddy? Daddy, don't leave. Please…"

Angelus looked at the blonde little girl. Finally, after all these years, Angelus understood the look in Angel's eyes. She had seen death before and it was someone close.

"A-Angel…listen closely. W-watch over your m-ma, Cloud, and l-little sisters for me. Be…Be my living legacy."

The child nodded her head, "I will daddy. I promise."


End file.
